


Supplicant (fanart edition)

by elianthos



Series: Eli's Yuri On Ice Fanart Collection [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cock Warming, Eros Katsuki Yuuri, Fanart, Hiding in Plain Sight, Inspired by Eros and Psyche (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Inspired by Fanfiction, Inspired by Hades and Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Kimono, Long-Haired Victor Nikiforov, M/M, Uchikake, mature content in chapter 2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 11:27:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20081434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elianthos/pseuds/elianthos
Summary: Fanart for Sim's Eros Yuuri zine mythological AU fic, 'Supplicant'.'Victor cradles Yuuri’s face like it's the most precious thing he'll ever hold between his hands. "You know," he says, quietly, uncovering a revelation, "I think you could hurt me if you made up your mind to do it."What he means is:you might be the only one who could. Yuuri smooths his hands over Victor's broad shoulders and considers it. "I could," he agrees. He thinks love has that power, demands a certain sacrifice of self. Its existence guarantees the possibility of pain. "... but it would also hurt me." It makes Yuuri sad to think of it, and so he sinks, once more, into the fragrant field of Victor’s emotions and lets himself be comforted by the adoration and desire he finds there; strums along them both until Victor’s vibrating with them, an instrument Yuuri’s yanked into tune and which he intends to play. "Is this too much?"Victor gives the question the consideration it's due. "No," he says, and slots their lips together once more.You can go further.'





	1. Awakening

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thehandsingsweapon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehandsingsweapon/gifts).
  * Inspired by [supplicant;](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20047360) by [thehandsingsweapon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehandsingsweapon/pseuds/thehandsingsweapon). 

From and for Sim's wonderful mythological oneshot AU she wrote for the [Eros Yuuri zine](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/erosyuurizine). <strike>I just could not resist.</strike>

> 'Awareness and memory return to him slowly, like the give and take of sand at the shoreline, pushed and pulled by the tides. _ Yuuri _ is his name, he thinks, though there are others that stand out to him as he reflects on the thing that was his life, once. One of them in particular strikes him with resonance and meaning, as though the name were a hammer and his whole being a bell: _ Victor. _
> 
> This name gives him the impetus to gather himself, to move, to seek. Yuuri’s limbs feel coltish and new, and he explores them with surprise, studying his hands, getting to his feet. And then he walks, leaving behind an empty stone pavilion to explore a garden seized mid-bloom by the fury of winter. Everywhere there are crystalline blue roses, frozen over and withered with a frost that must have captured the entire garden at the height of its bloom, and he scoops a fallen blossom up from the ground as he wanders (...) hardly noticing that his footprints leave a trail outlined in glittering garnet behind.
> 
> (...)The air is still and fragrant, and it’s strange to think of it in shades of blue, or to perceive the static hum of magic, even amidst the stark and frozen silence of this place. As he walks he gathers a robe to himself, weaving it out of the thin, still air: scarlet silk with cranes taking flight over his shoulders, and the blossoms of plums at his feet. '

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some months ago Sim mentioned her contribution to the Eros zine and we ended up discussing kimono symbolisms and patterns that could suit her concept. Of course brilliance was to be expected knowing her but being able to read the actual story at last was _an experience_ . Go read it asap :,)  
As for Yuuri's kimono in the story: it's auspiciously dyed and embroidered in red with a pattern of ume (plum) blossoming trees and cranes and a hint of snow. Ume flowers can bloom in winter and can stand frost, as such they are both a symbol of resilience/beauty in adversity and the first herald of Spring - especially going by the traditional lunar calendar. You can admire their first bloom around February :) - . Cranes are symbol of longevity and happiness and mate for life, as such they are a popular motif especially for bridal kimono. Red is an auspicious color and among other things it wards off evil and illness, it's another popular choice for traditional Japanese wedding attire ( and in the Western world in ancient Rome brides also wore red ;D ), highlighted by golden embroidered details.  
The fic also hints at Persephone/Hades Eros/Psyche - including the garnet red of his footprints in the snow and pomegranates - , with a palette of mostly whites, blacks, reds, and gold, with flashes of blue and silver.  
TL;DR : rather fitting colours and symbolism both for Victuuri and for the fic setting aren't they :D.  
\----  
Will colourize as soon as Bang and zine schedule allows, likely this Fall :D.  
[Twitter ](https://twitter.com/i/moments/1114299632908218368) | [Tumblr](https://bowldeepfannish.tumblr.com/)


	2. *Next* next level

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A teaser in every possible way :P

A _teaser_ in every possible way :P . Go read the [full fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20047360) :P

> 'He does not know how much time passes--it's irrelevant, they will have all of eternity to have each other in every possible permutation; they are re-making the word--before someone bursts into Victor's halls. It’s another god. This one is strong and impatient, with eyes as blue as lakes, smelling of green grass and as brash as the summer sun. Yuuri studies him from where he sits, half-dressed, debauched and disheveled (...) while he keeps Victor’s cock warm, sheathed as it still is inside of Yuuri’s body until he decides to make good on a promise he’s made to make Victor come so loudly that it accidentally summons the hounds which guard the underworld to their throne room. (...) shifting pointedly in Victor's lap, fingers skimming over his hips. He feels Victor smirk into his shoulders as Yuuri lets loose his gift(...)'

\--------

\--------

EROS INTENSIFIES *swoons*  
<strike>R.I.P. Summer God. </strike>

**Author's Note:**

> Some months ago Sim mentioned her contribution to the Eros zine and we ended up discussing kimono symbolisms and patterns that could suit her concept. Of course brilliance was to be expected knowing her but being able to read the actual story at last was _an experience_ . [Go read it asap](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20047360) :,)  
As for Yuuri's kimono in the story: it's auspiciously dyed and embroidered in red with a pattern of ume (plum) blossoming trees and cranes and a hint of snow. Ume flowers can bloom in winter and can stand frost, as such they are both a symbol of resilience/beauty in adversity and the first herald of Spring - especially going by the traditional lunar calendar. You can admire their first bloom around February :) - . Cranes are symbol of longevity and happiness and mate for life, as such they are a popular motif especially for bridal kimono. Red is an auspicious color and among other things it wards off evil and illness, it's another popular choice for traditional Japanese wedding attire ( and in the Western world in ancient Rome brides also wore red ;D ), highlighted by golden embroidered details.  
The fic also hints at Persephone/Hades Eros/Psyche - including the garnet red of his footprints in the snow and pomegranates - , with a palette of mostly whites, blacks, reds, and gold, with flashes of blue and silver.  
TL;DR : rather fitting colours and symbolism both for Victuuri and for the fic setting aren't they :D.  
\----  
Will colourize as soon as Bang and zine schedule allows, likely this Fall :D.  
[Twitter ](https://twitter.com/i/moments/1114299632908218368) | [Tumblr](https://bowldeepfannish.tumblr.com/)


End file.
